Costume Ball Secrets
by Pet Peeves
Summary: Takes Place in 1978. The Mauarders and one of their friends, Tala, find out there is a ball the must attend. Who will ask who and whats the deal with Tala's and Brit's past. Rating for saftey reasons
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of JK Rowlings. I only own the characters Tala and Britney Hilton, Steven Stiller, and Astra Underwood. 

"...." Speaking

'....' Thoughts

/.... /Animagus Talking

(.....) AN

Chapter One

Announcements

Lily woke up to her room mates bickering. 'Do they always have to fight?' she asked herself, then laughed 'of course they're twins.' Lily opened her curtains and got out of her bed. The sisters took no notice of her and continued on with their fight. Lily looked at the girls with her shimmering green eyes. Lily, when standing next to them was rather short, she was only 5' 5" and while they were 5' 11". Lily listened to their argument, and like always it was about the way Tala, one of the sisters, dressed.

"Why do you have to be such a tomboy? You do know that skirts are part of the school uniform?" said Britney. She had long blonde hair. Her light green eyes stared sternly at her twin.

"Why? The last time you talked me into wearing a skirt, I broke my nose. Plus I like to stand out!" Tala exclaimed running a hand through her orangish brown hair. Tala and Britney looked exactly alike besides their hair color.

"More like blending in with the guys, and why would breaking your nose matter? You go out with you stupid bat and hit Quffales at Quidditch practice." Britney said.

"First, it's called a Bludger. Second, I have never broken my nose in Quidditch, and breaking your nose hurts like a mother." Tala said.

"Will you two shut up for a minute, I'm getting a headache." Lily exclaimed.

"Lily your Head Girl, are girls required to wear skirts?" Tala asked. She was wearing what the guy's normally wore. Her hair was cut just above her chin, and had more of an athletic figure. While her sister wore the girl's uniform, even her make-up matched with her light gold eye shadow. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. These two girls were the complete opposite.

"It's not required but it is highly recommended." Lily stated getting her own uniform on.

"But Lily, look at her she looks like a guy. She'll never get a boyfriend looking like that." Britney whined.

"What makes you think I would want a boyfriend? All they would do would hold me back. Like in Quidditch, I don't want to get distracted. I don't need to impress anybody," (which she didn't have to do because she was already impressing some of the professional teams with the other bleater on the team, which you get to find out who that is later -) "and in school I need to get good grades. You have a boyfriend and look at your grades. Now if you don't mind I am going to see what my other friends are doing at Hogsmeade today." And with that she made her way down to the common room.

"Agh! She's impossible! How could you not want a boyfriend? They so do not hold you back." Britney said checking herself in the mirror again. "So are you and James getting together, you guys would look so cute together."

"Yuck! I have never met a bigger git in my life." Lily replied quickly. "Do you have to ask me that everyday?"

"Of course," Britney said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go downstairs." She said making her way out of the dorm. Lily quickly followed. She was about to come out of the stairwell when an arm blocked her path.

"Oh my sweet Lily Flower, let me honor you by taking you to Hogsmeade today." Lily looked up to see James. He looked a little taller than the twins, his hazel colored eyes looked down at her through his square glasses. His other hand ran through his raven colored hair making it more unruly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Potter will you go chase some other girl, maybe one that actually likes to be around you?" she said ducking under his arm. Lily walked into the common room noticing Tala sitting on the floor playing wizard's chess with Sirius. He was about James' height. His hand ran through his shaggy dark brown hair in concentration. His warm gray eyes were watching for her next move. "Oh Sirius, looks like you losing again." Lily said sitting down, just as Tala took his bishop.

"Check" Tala said watching Sirius check his next move. "Sirius hurry up I would like to finish the game before noon!" she said impatiently.

"Hold your horses woman." Sirius said before ordering his knight to block her queen, which she quickly took and he was in checkmate. (I don't know anything about chess so don't kill me if this isn't possible) "Damn, can anybody beat you?"

"Well yeah my dad used to beat me all the time, he taught me how to play." Tala mumbled. "Hey were did Brit go?" Tala asked quickly changing the subject (cough hint hint cough)

"She just left for Hogsmeade with Steven." Lily said standing up. "I think I'm gonna go see if Astra is ready to go" Astra was a Ravenclaw 7th year, and Lily's best friend. "Oh look at the announcement board." She said before walking out of the common room.

Tala walked over to the announcement board and groaned. "There is a costume ball on Halloween, and 5th, 6th, and 7th years are required to go. Everybody has to dress up and have a mask on, and you can't reveal yourself to anyone until 2 a.m. That is when the ball is over." Remus and Peter walked out of their dorms, as she said this. The boys didn't seem too excited about this news either.

"Why do we _have_ to go? They can't force us, can they?" Peter piped in. Peter was the shortest of the four boys; he was also a little pudgy. His bright blue eyes looked around energetically. He also had blonde hair.

"Well it also says that those who attend don't have to go to classes the next day." Remus said looking over Tala's shoulder. Remus was taller than Tala but not by much. His amber eyes looked alert all the time, and his shaggy light brown hair hung around his face.

"Sounds good enough for me lets go get our costumes." Sirius said grabbing a hold of James and Tala (they were the two that was closest) and quickly drugged them out of the common room.


	2. Costume Shopping

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been sooo busy with school and all the other after school activities that I was stupid enough to join. Oh well. Here is a link to a site that I really believe as to what the Marauders look like and I already asked her if I could use it in my story so here is the link: http:www.tinaling.ca/mwppmap/ Just click on the I solemnly swear I am up to no good, once there click on the side to Maleficium, and that is the bio page and just click on one of the four Marauders and it will take you to each of their bio pages. Okay well anywho here is chapter 2

"...." Speaking

'....' Thoughts

/.../ Animagus Talking

(.....) AN

**Chapter Two**

**Costumes**

The Marauders and Tala made their way into Hogsmeade. The streets were already full with students, popping in and out of places like Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks. Tala saw Britney and Steven coming towards them, Britney was holding a large bag that read MM.

"Tala guess what!!!" Britney said excitedly.

"What?" Tala said with mock excitement

"I got your costume for the ball. You will look so good in it." Britney said holding up the bag. Tala looked like she just swallowed a vomit flavored jelly bean. "You can try it on when we get back to the common room." She said before skipping away with Steven trailing behind her.

"Someone hold me back before I kill that girl." Tala said moving her hand towards her wand. (Her wand is Holly & Ebony 16 inches; it has a core of a griffin feather. Britney's is Rosewood 15 inches; it has a core of Sphinx hair.)

"Tals don't you can help us look at costumes." James said before she unleashed her wrath on the crowd. She clinched her fists and followed them into an old store which didn't have many people in it, considering it was a costume store. The store was rather dark with just a few candles hanging in the air, just above their heads. An old lady stood behind the counter.

"Let's go look over there. "Sirius said pointing to one of the racks.

They all decided to try on costumes, even Tala even though her evil twin already picked one out. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter tried on many funny costumes before settling on the one's they liked. Tala was forced to try on a saloon girl dress, because Sirius threatened to change her hair blonde. (You'll find what their costumes are later because if I tell you it would ruin the surprise wink wink)

"I'm actually kind of excited about this ball." Sirius said as they made their way out of the store.

"Guys I think we've lost him." Tala said making the other's laugh.

"No I really think it might be fun. I mean, I could dance with all the girls I want and they won't even know it's me." Sirius explained

"That means James could dance with Lily all he wants and she won't even know it's him." Remus laughed, making everybody but James laugh.

"Ha ha very funny," James mocked opening the door to the Three Broomsticks.

"My turn to get the drinks," Tala said walking up to the bar.

"You like her don't you." James whispered at Sirius, who was staring at Tala.

"What are you talking about? Me and Tals are just friends." Sirius said quickly.

"Uh huh, sure whatever you say." James nodded skeptically as Tala returned with the butterbeer.

Snowfire the Kitsune: Thanks sorry I didn't explain her to well. Basically Britney and her look exactly alike besides the hair color but I'll give you a better picture to what she looks like: Eyes: Light green

Hair: Short reddish brown

Height: 5'11"

Won't wear skirts and is very tomboyish. Hope that helps D

Kathryn Black: Thanks a lot I hope you keep reading my story D


	3. Name is Penna

Well any who here is Chapter 3 Yay Which is 4 pages long yay :D

"..." Normal talking

'...' Thinking

/.../ Animagus talking

(...) AN

**Nightly Flight **

**Chapter 3**

Quickly after they group returned they split up. Tala said she had to go to the library for some research and the boys decided to turn in early. Tala though was in fact not going to the library but to the astronomy tower and the boys were not turning in for the rest of the night. Remus made his way to the Hospital Wing then was escorted out to the Whomping Willow. Soon after appeared out of the castle was a stag, a dog, and a rat.

Tala walked up the spiraling staircase. She was of course now breaking about a dozen school rules because it was now after hours, but she didn't care. She made her way out into the open air. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed the bright and glowing full moon shining over the grounds. Tala took a deep breath of air and exhaled it but where the tall, auburn haired girl stood there was now small amber colored cat, though this cat was different. Folded on her back were small wings. She quickly spread them and took to the air.

'Now this is what I call freedom.' She thought as she flew through the air. She dove down towards the lake, leveling herself off before she hit the surface. Balancing at the shore, she saw a large grey rat. 'Hmm...I wouldn't mind scaring that little fella.' She thought before gliding behind a rock close to the rat. She watched as it sniffed the air. After a moment, she pounced at it. The rat gave a loud squeak as Tala placed a paw on either side of it and started laughing.

/You should have seen your...oomph./ she looked up to see that a big black dog was standing over her growling.

/Why were you trying to eat Wormtail/ He barked at her.

/I wasn't trying to eat anyone, now if you wouldn't mind my wings are bent in an odd position and it kind of hurts. / She stated before pushing the dog away.

/Wings? But you're a cat. / He said looking at her strangely.

/No, I'm a Sharr; I'm more closely related to a Sphinx than to a common cat. / She scoffed. /Why would you want to protect a rat anyway/

/Because he is my friend as are the two coming out of the bushes. / The dog said as two more animals came out of the bushes, one was a beautiful stag, the other and light-brown werewolf.

/Rather strange bunch you are. / She muttered and decided that she would prefer to sit in the tree rather than on the ground.

/Padfoot who in the world are you talking to/ The stag said looking up at her.

/She is a Sharr...umm I don't know her name yet though/ He said looking up at her expectantly.

/It's Penna. / she said lazily from the branch she was now laying on. She remembered from her Latin class she took awhile back that penna meant wings

/How come we never heard about Sharrs in Care against Magical Creatures/ Wormtail whispered to Prongs. Unknown to them Tala had heard them.

'They're Animagus like me!' she thought 'What if I actually know them and their in one of my...' her thought were interrupted when the werewolf let out a howl. She like the others looked towards the horizon where the sun was slowly beginning to rise.

/Sorry but we must part now. I hope to meet you again. / The dog said before rushing off with the others. She too had to rush back to her dorm. She flew fast to the Astronomy Tower. Once landed she quickly transformed rushing towards the Gryffindor Tower, so she could be there before anyone woke up. She whispered the password, and made it into the cozy common room. She stopped when she heard her sister's voice.

"Yeah Lily her bed was empty and the bed looked like it haven't been slept in when I went to wake her." Tala snuck over to the couch taking some of the blankets off the back and covering her with them, making it look like she fell asleep there. She closed her eyes and until then she did not notice she was that tired until sleep took over her.

Tala opened her eyes, realizing she dozed off. Looking around she noticed that she was no longer in the common room. She was laying in a bed, though not her own. She was about to get up when she heard voices.

"James just wait till she gets up to change." Said a voice she knew as Sirius.

"But Quidditch practice...I got to be out there at least 2 hours before to prepare. You know that." James whined, he was after all Quidditch Captain. She could hear something being thrown.

"Take your stuff and change in the locker room." Sirius said. Tala peeked through the curtains. She knew it was almost three in the afternoon because practice was at five. She also noticed she was in the boy's dorm.

"What the hell." She said causing Sirius, who was on the floor reading, to jump.

"Don't do that!" He yelled at her.

"Why am I in your dorm room?" She asked ignoring his yelling

"Because I couldn't carry you up to your room," he smirked. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You hair is what's funny." He said conjuring up a mirror. She took it and burst out laughing. Her hair was sticking up like little devil's horns. After the two of them got the laughs out of them, she smoothed down her hair and looked curiously at the book Sirius held.

"What ya reading?"

"Oh this, I'm trying to find stuff for my CAMC report." He said showing her the title 'Fascinating Felines.'

"Oh maybe I could help." She said picking up one of the book "What are ya looking for?"

"It's called a Sharr." He said. Tala looked up at him with surprise but he didn't notice because he was already flipping through another book.

After a few minutes, Sirius spoke up. "Hey Tals how come you never talk about your past?" Tala was taken back by the question.

"I don't really have much to talk about it." She said quietly, flipping the pages in the book.

"But what about your family and you never talk about you summers why?" Sirius asked wanting to know about his friend. What he had not expected was for her to get angry. She slammed her book down on the floor and glared at him. Her eyes looked like they were about to burst with tears.

"So really want to know, well my parents are dead. They died because of someone's stupid mistake. That person never had to go to prison; no, they still walk around doing that same job putting others at risk doing the same job he was doing.

I had to move away from my childhood home to another country where my uncle teaches to go to school. He is always away so I live alone with my sister who I rarely see during the summer because she is always at that damn Stillers house. So hmm, it's a wonder I don't talk about my perfect life." She yelled at him, her tears freely coming down her face. Tala got up and stormed out of the room pushing past Remus who came to see what all the yelling was about.

"What in the hell was that about?" Remus said looking down the now empty hallway, before turning back to a shell-shocked Sirius "I don't think I ever seen her cry, what did you do?"

"I..I…I thought it was an innocent little question." Sirius sputtered out. "I just asked her why she doesn't talk about her family and what-not."

"What would you do if someone asked you about your family?" Remus prodded moving to sit on his trunk at the end of his bed and picked up one of the books off the floor.

"I'd tell them to go bother someone else." Sirius brushed off wondering where Remus was going with this.

"See you should understand how some people don't like talking about that stuff, you because you hate your family, me because of what I am, and her because she doesn't want to bring back the pain." Remus could see his words sinking into Sirius thick skull. "How about you go apologize to her."

"God why do I have to be such a git sometimes." Sirius said getting up.

"Hey when you like someone you tend to act that way." Remus said as Sirius made his way out the door.

"She is just a friend!" Remus could hear him yell back.


End file.
